Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Happy Birthday, SpongeBob!. One day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was excited because today was his birthday. SpongeBob SquarePants: (yawn) What a goodnight’s sleep! As he got up, he looked at the calendar and realized that todays is his birthday. SpongeBob SquarePants: ALRIGHT! Hey, Gary! Guess what day it is today? Gary the Snail: (meow) SpongeBob SquarePants: Today’s my birthday! This is gonna be a great day today! Gary the Snail: (meows why) SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is this the best day ever for me you ask? Because, Gary, today on my birthday is when all of my friends will come and celebrate it. Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, He said, "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!" Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, Feeling so extra ecstatified! It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) I'm so busy, got nothing to do, Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. Every flower, every grain of sand, Is reaching out to shake my hand. It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, I stick my head out the window and I look around. Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, All the magic that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, So the best day ever can last all night. Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now. It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) In the streets of Ponyville, SpongeBob just realized that around the streets is empty and quiet. But he doesn’t mind, he was so focus to head into the castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm… the streets seems so quiet around here, aw well. Maybe they’re all still sleeping. Time to head to the castle, I wonder if Twilight’s up. But as SpongeBob entered the Castle of Friendship, there was no pony inside. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Twilight? Girls? I’m here! Where are you? As SpongeBob looked around, he realize that the castle is empty. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello? Twilight? Hmm… Maybe she’s still in her room. Then, he started to walk up the stairs and head towards Twilight’s room, he knocked in her room and saw that nothing was in her room. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh, she’s not in her room and everything’s all neat and organized like my room. You know, I never had explored her room before, I wonder what she has in here. Just as he started to look around, he saw that a picture of her and Starlight hugging happily. SpongeBob SquarePants: Now, that’s a wonderful piece of art. (noticing) what’s that? Soon, he spotted a diary on the floor wondering if this belongs to her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Tsk tsk tsk, you really need to watch over your stuff sometimes, Twilight. Although… I never thought she would even had a diary, I should keep it for later. Hmm… I should go check Starlight’s room before I go. So, he put the diary in his pocket and headed towards Starlight’s room. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight and Spike were organizing a birthday party for SpongeBob. Most of the party flavor almost ready, they were almost ready to set everything up. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, We have to get everything ready for SpongeBob's birthday party. Spike: We sure do! Oh, by the way, Twilight. What're the things we need and why do we need to go extreme for one party? Twilight Sparkle: Because, Spike, he’s helped us for so much and he’s helped us in return and since today’s is his birthday, I wanted to make really special for him to remember! Spike: Wow, I never wouldn’t guessed you be a great party planner like Pinkie for this one time. I should be surprised that you’re doing something like this, but I’m also happy at the same time. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckled) Yeah… Pinkie Pie: He’s right! SpongeBob almost become another me! You know he’s a great friend we had, Twilight! Discord: I'd already got that covered. Gallus: Next, we’ll need SpongeBob’s whole family to be here for a special occasion. Twilight Sparkle: Perfect. Soon, Rainbow Dash started handing out invitations around Equestria as Gary starts in Bikini Bottom. Back with SpongeBob, He was searching for the Apples in Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well that didn’t work out, all I can find in her room was kites! Why is she so obsessed with kites anyway? Oh well, I wonder if AJ’s home. Hey Applejack, you home? So, SpongeBob started to check around the house to see if there was anypony inside. Once again nopony was inside the house. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was preparing a special birthday for SpongeBob. She was on the works of a gigantic cake for SpongeBob that will surely surprise him. Pinkie Pie: OH! I can’t wait to see the look on SpongeBob’s face when he sees this cake! He’s gonna be like: (imitating SpongeBob) “Oh my neptune! This cake looks amazing, Pinkie, you really outdone yourself!” (back) Why, thank you, SpongeBob, it was nothing really. Back with SpongeBob, he was searching for Fluttershy at her cottage. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fluttershy? Hello? Are you home? Hmm… she’s not in here either. Then, he searched in Zecora's hut to see if she is home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zecora? Are you here? Barnacles, she's not home either. Later, he searched for Rarity and Sweetie Belle at the Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Rarity? Sweetie Belle? Then Rainbow’s house. SpongeBob SquarePants: Rainbow? Scoots? Around Ponyville, SpongeBob kept search searching his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?!?! Plankton walked up to SpongeBob to figured out what’s wrong. Plankton: Hey! SpongeBob! There you are! I was looking all over for you, what’s the matter? SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton! Thank Neptune you’re here! Look! Everypony in ponyville is gone! No one’s home I checked everywhere and no one’s around! Plankton: Yeah, that is strange! I kinda figured that out myself while I was walking around town. SpongeBob SquarePants: I just don’t get it, it’s not like for them to simply go away for just one day without talking to me about it. I don’t know what to do... Plankton: Hey, SpongeBob, relax. Let’s not stress ourselves even more, okay? Let’s go down our list of how they could be gone. They could be at either A. Go one another crazy zany adventure to stop some villain. B. Have another Friendship Festival and have a happy chessy song number about Friendship. C. Hiding from a bomb or something, or D. Hiding from you. SpongeBob SquarePants: You know they couldn’t be like that... Wait What?! What do you mean hiding from me? Plankton: Well, think about, they’re not here all day and no one speak of any being around here today. So, they must have done something else without you realizing it. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s impossible, Plankton. If there was something bad going on, they would let us know about it. Plankton: I don’t mean it like that, but here’s an example. Do you remember the time where your friends and ALL of Bikini Bottom went into some festival about No SpongeBob Day? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I remember that being the worst moment of my life. What about it? Plankton: Think about it, the whole town left us that day to have fun while celebrating No SpongeBob and Plankton Day. While this happens in the same day with no one around? Coincidence? I think so… SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t… I... Plankton: Look, SpongeBob, the whole reason why they did it because they hated us and want to realize they’re rage towards us! They hate your overly happy self, while they hated my former evil schemes in the past and test me like a criminal! In fact, they all flat out hated you and they all hate me too! All I’m saying is, I’m trying to save us from happening. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, I can’t believe it. I never would have thought they would ever do this to me. I never did anything wrong but treat them with respect, but they do this? To mess with my emotions and treat me like a joke?! Like my whole gone day all over again. Why would they do this?! Plankton: I don’t know, but hey, I hate them too! So, I’m not surprised for myself. But just then, Owlowiscious came out of nowhere and landed on a tree limb. Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Owlowiscious! Hello, what’s going on? Plankton: Yeah, we’re talking over here. Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: Not right now, I’m not in the mood. Why don’t you go back to Twilight saying I’m leaving! Owlowiscious: (hoots and flew up to him) SpongeBob SquarePants: I can’t even believe it... Plankton: I’m really sorry, SpongeBob, if you need me, I’ll be back in your pocket, sorry for your lose. Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: What is it, Owlowiscious? Just as Owlowiscious led SpongeBob to where he presumed his friends could be, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were there. But SpongeBob’s was still gloom and depressed about what happened. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, how’d you girls been doing? The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Hi, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whatever it is, make it quick. I don’t want to know what happened. Apple Bloom: It’s okay, SpongeBob, Twilight and the others are havin' a banquet in Canterlot. Sweetie Belle: Good thing Owlowiscious led you to us. Scootaloo: Yeah, it’s for a surprise! SpongeBob SquarePants: A surprise, huh? (gloomy) Well, gee, I wonder what it is... Scootaloo: We've been planning a scavenger hunt for you, you wanna join us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, I guess I could do one more thing before I go. Apple Bloom: Okay, here's your first clue, we're thinkin' of a book that tells us more about Twilight Sparkle and her friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know, Uh... Sweetie Belle: Think of the one place where some books are found. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmmm. Scootaloo: Anything yet? SpongeBob SquarePants: Is it the library? Sweetie Belle: You guessed it, it’s the Golden Oak Library! Come on! So, SpongeBob and the Crusaders arrived the Golden Oak Library. SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder which book is it? Apple Bloom: Just look around, SpongeBob. You'll find it. Sweetie Belle: It's just a scavenger hunt. Scootaloo: Keep looking. It took awhile, but SpongeBob found the book the Cutie Mark Crusaders described. SpongeBob SquarePants: I found it! The Book of Equestria! Apple Bloom: Way to go, SpongeBob! Sweetie Belle: Twilight and her friends are probably at Sugarcube Corner right about now. Scootaloo: Come on, Pinkie Pie could use some help. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fine… As they were still walking, SpongeBob was even more angrier inside mixed with his depression. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) They think this is funny? Thinking I’m something to being made fun of? I never did anything wrong to them and what gives for them to do something like this?! When I see Twilight, I’m giving her a piece of my mind! When they came to Sugarcube Corner, The lights were out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh, who the barnacles turn out those lights? What gives? Apple Bloom: (whispering to Pinkie) Now. Then, the lights were turned on. The Crowd: Surprise! Discord: To the Sponge of the Year! Pinkie Pie: (blows party hooter) Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (sarcastic) Oh, ha ha! You got me good there! Plankton: (popping out of SpongeBob’s pocket) Cut the sarcasms, SpongeBob! It was a surprise party, really! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh yeah? And how did they come up with all of this just toying with my emotions! Plankton: (thinking) Oh no, I think I overdid it. (confessing to SpongeBob) Forget what I said earlier, SpongeBob! I was only distracting you, I didn’t mean all the things I just said, I was only kidding on what I said! Even I wouldn’t stoop that low! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure you were… Plankton: SpongeBob, I’m not kidding. I’m serious this time. We planned this for you and you’re not accepting it, really. SpongeBob SquarePants: (realizing) I thought you all forgot about my birthday, but instead, making a festival to hate me. Sunset Shimmer: That’s never true, SpongeBob, we'd never forget about your birthday. Plankton: Sorry, Guys, I guess I overdid the distraction just a bit, my bad! SpongeBob SquarePants: You guys really plan this birthday party for me? Applejack: You know it, Birthday boy. Twilight Sparkle: We're your friends, and we're always here for you no matter what. Fluttershy: (as Marble Cake brought out his birthday cake) Happy Birthday, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) It looks like a view of my own home! Spike: Don't forget to make a wish before you blow out the candles. SpongeBob SquarePants: (blows out the candles) Discord: Well? Sweetie Belle: What did you wish for? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well I can't tell you all, it'll never come true. Discord: Is it that all your friends and family were here? SpongeBob SquarePants: How'd you know that, Discord? Discord: (snaps his fingers and magically brought all of SpongeBob's friends and family) Because they're here. Margaret SquarePants: Happy Birthday, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mom! Dad! (hugging his parents) Howard SquarePants: Great to see you, Son. SpongeBob SquarePants: The whole SquarePants family are here to celebrate it. Plankton: Wow! You actually got his parents to come? I’m impressed! Patrick Star: Hope you'll enjoy our presents, Buddy. SpongeBob SquarePants: How can I not, Patrick? During the party, SpongeBob enjoyed all the birthday presents he had been received. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) This is the best birthday ever! I can't thank you enough, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: That's what friends are for, SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: Yep. Plankton: Hey, SpongeBob, about earlier, I’m sorry for that distraction I made. That was too far even for me. SpongeBob SquarePants: Apology accepted, Plankton. Care to join me for a try of hitting the Pinata? Plankton: Sure, SpongeBob! I feel generous today, but I get to hold the stick! Cozy Glow: (offers a stick) Gotcha covered, Plankton. And so, they celebrated happily. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225